An Alternate Fate
by LazyWriterDude
Summary: Hakuno's desire to live causes him to change the wish that he inputted into the Moon Cell. Given him and his sister a brand new life, but will this life ultimate end with the same ending.
1. Prolouge

Hakuno Kishinami was floating in and endless sea, he felt his very existence being erased as by the Moon Cell once he entered it. As the sole winner of the Holy Grail, he was allowed to make a wish. But he was conflicted, he didn't know what to wish for, he knew the right thing to would be to seal away this damn thing but this war took away the lift of his friends and... his sister. Using up a command seals Hakuno and Hakunon managed to save their friends Rin Tohsaka and Rani VIII. Rin Tohsaka the ally he relied on the most and Rani VIII an Atlas homunculus. If it wasn't for them neither he or his sister would have made it to the final round, inevitably they fought each other. Hakuno's Saber &amp; vs Hakunon's Archer. The match was unfair to begin with, Hakunon had in her possession a Demonic Atlas that rendered most of Saber's attacks useless, the situation was made even worse with Hakunon's Scarlet Coat of Arms that she received from her Archer. Hakuno didn't want to lose, he didn't want to die. Making use of Saber's Noble Phantasm right after Archer activated his, we were able to render their defenses useless and cut him down.

Hakuno was curious he shouldn't have been in the Moon Cell this long.

"During his time floating in this endless sea he was able to pick up on information from the Moon Cell. The real Hakuno and Hakuno nKishinami. My"other self" in the year 2000 was a patient with Amnesia Syndrome, a brain disease that caused memory loss and would eventually lead to death. A doctor who could potentially cure the disease was found but died in a terrorist attack before an operation could be performed, The doctor was Twice H. Pieceman, the man who was caught in the same incident as Hakuno and Hakuno Kishinami. It was decided that the patient would be cryogenically frozen until treatment became possible. Because of the world's technological stagnation, no progress was made, and they remained in this state for 30 years.

Hakuno pitied "their other selves" they didn't get to enjoy life and was frozen from. Hakuno decided on his wish but before he made his own wish he sent the data on the "other" Hakuno and Hakunon Kishinami to the two surviving masters, Rin, and Rani.

"I apologize, Saber, your master is going to be a bit selfish.."

"Umu, it's perfectly reasonable for someone like you to be selfish in this situation, but Praetor,"

"Please don't forget about us... and come and visit us anytime you like, Praetor."

Those were the final words he would possible hear from his beloved servant, "Don't worry, I'll never forget you, and I'll do my best to come visit you again. It was time for Hakuno's wish. He had no idea if this wish would even work or not but he had to give it a try with the time he had left and thus he wrote his wish.

"I wish to seal away the existence of the Holy Grail, you ensure my friends live, and allow me and Hakunon to live"

I had no idea if more than one wish could be granted, but he had to give it a shot. In the Moon Cell, Hakuno came to appreciate his life. He wanted to live just like any other person. Being a fake, being a clone doesn't mean he didn't have the right to live. Hakuno's fortitude would never waver during any difficulty, adversary or danger, and Hakunon was the type of person to never give up. This is what made them unique and resulted in the two of them facing off in the final round. The Moon Cell processed his wish and felt his body disappear from the ice cold sea. But what Hakuno Kishinami failed to notice was that the Moon Cell, had granted Hakuno Kishinami something special and decided to observe him and added a "unique skill." to aid him in his new journey.

* * *

Hakuno now lying face up, starred at the cloudy sky. A similar sky that he and Hakunon dreamed about. A sky where Hakuno and Hakunon life ended. Noticing the quick increase in his body temperature Hakuno stood up, he looked around the hellish scene that stood before him. Bodies scattered around him. Human beings burnt to the crisp. People dying trying to save other people. Then the following thing came to mind. _"I wish for me, my friends, and my family to live." _Sure he made a wish to live, but that didn't mean to drop him into a Hellzone. He needed to find a way out of this place. He tried to sprint out of the area but tripped on his 5th step. Something was wrong, his body felt different but that's not the only thing. He tripped on something. He looked back and saw his sister. A younger looking version of his sister. He knew the Moon Cell granted his wish. "I worked, me and my sister... are alive." Hakuno gleamed. He carried his sister on his back and walked through the blazing inferno with the sole thoughts in mind. "I want to live. I want to save my sister. I WILL LIVE! I WILL SAVE MY SISTER!"

Hakuno walked straight away, while walking he noticed that he and his sister weren't in the body of a teenager anymore. He was in the body of a young boy probably around Alice's height, wearing blue jeans and a long-sleeved black T-shirt. He didn't care about that thought. He had to act and fast or they would both die. Unaware of this destination to whether is was a means of escape, or if he was going straight into the heart of this catalyst. That's right. Neither he nor Hakunon would give up in a situation like this. When facing Leonard B. Harway and his servants Gawain and Diarmuid, Julius and Li Shuwen, Twice Pieceman and Saver. Those two will not give up, that's just the kind of person Hakuno and Hakunon are.

Kotomine Kirei walked through the destruction of New Fuyuki City enjoying very moment of it. Enjoying the people despairing in anguish. He spotted Emiya Kiritsugu a while back, but his eyes were lifeless. Broken completely Emiya was digging through the rubble looing for a single sign of life. He wasn't even wrote killing anymore. That's when Kirei spotted a small boy, caring a young girl.

"Oh a couple of mongrels who have yet to burn away." the children had acquired Gilgamesh interest. "and he no longer had his golden armor, the only thing that was covering his body was a red cloth. "Maybe there are some plebeians who are worth of my rule after all." the servants voice showed interest, in both the children, which was surprising to Kirei. The only other person who the King of Heroes took an interest in was Kirei and the King of Conquerers.

"There is something about those children that intrigue me as well." said Kirei somewhat surprised at his words.

Kirei stared at the left hands of both children. There lied two command seal on each. However, Hakuno was completely aware he was being watched. After all the time he spent in the Moon Cell he became fully aware of when a Master and Servant were near him. Except for those of Li Shuwen skill. He turned his head to the left and stared the two looking at him. One was a young man who appeared to be in his twenties however, Hakuno couldn't forget that man, his face was unmistakeable Kotomine Kirei, the NPC supervisor of the Holy Grail.

...And the next one was completely unknown to him,At that moment Hakuno decided to bet his luck and went forth to face the two. Kirei took notice and saw the children approaching. The boy was on his knees exhausted from carrying the girl. The boy now feet away from Kirei and Gilgamesh smiled and said "Please take care of us." just before he passed out.

"Well then Kirei, what do you plan to do with these children?" the servant stood and watched and he stood right next the children. Kirei continued to stare at the children's command seals. "These kids are mildly amusing. I could use them later on in the future." He grabbed both of the children and carried them on his shoulder.

* * *

Hakuno woke up lying on the bed he looked around and stared at his sister who woke up literally seconds after him. She was confused, as excepted he had no idea what was going on. When she stared at Hakuno she was unresponsive and just gaped at him. Hakuno didn't know how he could explain it, or if he could even explain the situation properly and with that he avoided the topic. "I'll explain everything later... just play along for now.

"I see that you two have awakened." a familiar voice said. The twins turned their attention to the voice. Hakunon was surprised, unlike Hakuno who already met the man before he passed out. As he excepted Kotomine Kirei took an interest in them. With Hakunon currently flabbergasted, Hakuno took the chance to ask him a question to which he already knew the answer to.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kotomine Kirei, welcome to my Church, I saved you and that girl from the fire. Tell me, children, what are you names." Kotomine walked up closer to both Hakuno and Hakunon causing them to both look up at him and realize the immense height difference. Their bodies really were smaller. "I''m Hakuno Kishinami and this is my twin sister Hakunon Kishinami."

"Oh, I see, a twin sister that explains why you were carrying her throughout that fire, well then Hakuno who are your parents?" Kirei asked excepting to see despair in the children's eyes knowing that their parents had burned away in the fire. However Kirei didn't know Hakuno or Hakunon, these two were souls born in the Moon Cell only capable of remembering their names. They were born with nothing. "We don't have any parents." They both blatantly stated. Kirei looked the twins in the eyes. They weren't filled with despair, sadness, or regret. It seems that they are alike in some ways. "So you two are orphans, interesting, well then how are you two?"

That question caught the two off guard. As far as they knew those two have been alive for seven weeks inside the Moon Cell. Neither one of them even knows how old the real one is. The two of them were nothing but like Sakura Matou, an NPC based off a real person. Going with the seven weeks they fought in the Moon Cell Hakunon taking the lead said: "both of us are 7, Hakuno is the oldest." They entered a moment of brief silence afterward.

"Well then, how would you twins like to be adopted by me?"

"Why us," Hakuno spoke up "Weren't other children who lost their families in the fire. It was strange that the priest wanted to adopt him but this might be related to his interest in them.

"Yes, but they were all sent to an orphanage. As for you two. You both have much potential unlike those children, it has taken my interest and thus I would like to polish it. So, as I ask you two again. Will you allow me to adopt you." The boy managed to impress Kirei. For a brief moment, Hakuno reminiscence to the lines the NPC Kotomine Kirei said back in the Moon Cell.

_I had no clue who would say such a thing about me. ...But that short phrase struck my heart because, for some unknown reason, I knew the words were sincere._

_And as for "I expect good things from you." It seemed like more of a command than an encouragement."_

This was no different from back then. Hakuno given a brief moment to think about it accepted it. "If you're okay with having me then sure." he said, "Sis, what about you." Hakunon was grumbling, she obviously confused but Hakuno didn't have the time to properly explain things to her yet so she went along with it just like he said. "Okay," she replied.

"Now then time to ask you a question Kotomine" Hakuno spoke with excitement, his new life experience was going to be enjoyable. "What is it?" Kirei asked with a raised eyebrow as he and Hakunon stared at him.

"What's your preference, 'Old Man', "Dad', or 'Father'?" he said as he smiled.


	2. Normality I

Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Fate/EXTRA_

_On a side note if you go to www . typemoon . o r g __bbb/diary/log/201411 . html__ It shows news about Fate Extra and from what I've gained information on Fate/Extra may be continuing, it doesn't say it's going to be an anime but it's going to require a large staff. Also the Fate Extra Manga done by Robina had finished with 38 chapters, and in December the final volume comes out and Next year she'll be doing a Fate/EXTRA CCC Manga featuring SABER!_

_By the by I planned for the 1st 2 chapters to somewhat mirrors the New Fate story done by poles39 before I go to chapter 3_

* * *

Soon after Krei had adopted the children he told them about the world of magus, and the Holy Grail War. Once his explanation Kirei looked open the children's faces to see their reaction. It was the same as before, an expressionless blank stare. Hakuno and Hakunon realized a few things upon his explanation, unlike the world they came from this world wasn't drained of mana, it was still possible to use magecraft in this reality. Finally, the Holy Grail War they had was held in real life and not in a virtual reality, the rules were also different as well. The Number of Masters to Servants were minuscule in comparison to the number back on the Moon Cell, while as the Master had to hunt each other down.

Initially, Hakuno almost thought this Holy Grail War might be more rotten than his. However, Hakuno then remembered that nothing that he's seen so far has top the experience he felt he had to kill Alice and sister. Hakuno believed the Moon Cell was rotten to the core that those two weren't even comparable due to his biased opinion. In comparison when a servant is defeated a Master doesn't necessarily have to die, unlike in the Moon Cell. But there was one thing that was the same. The potential amount of destruction each war can cause. Kirei told him about the actions of a Caster during the last war and how the fire was caused by a master who came in contact with the grail. Though when Kirei told them that each grail war starts every year. The twins started to feel relieved. Like their luck might turn out better than before.

* * *

"Oh, well would you look at this, looks like the mongrels finally woke up."

Hakuno and Hakunon turned to the ever so familiar voice. Hakuno could never forget that radiant charisma around him, his red eyes and his golden hair. Gilgamesh appeared before the both of them. Hakuno stared at the servant, he could tell that his personality was close to similar to Saber's so he assumed he knew how to handle him, or at least he had a good guess how.

However, the longer the two of us stared at him we felt confused, I could feel it like we both have forgotten something very important, events that happened yet didn't at that moment I turned my head to the side to face the wall, Hakunon copied me soon after

"What's wrong mongrels." Gilgamesh continued to look at us, we both turned to face his gaze and stared at him for a little while longer until I replied. "Sorry I didn't think commoners like us have the right to even look upon, or talk to you,"

Gilgamesh gave off an arrogant laugh.

"It seems that you two are aware of when you're within a presence of a true king Very Well, for pleasing me I'll allow you two to gaze upon me and speak with me if you manage to figure out my identity." Kirei was surprised he'd just informed the two kids about the Holy Grail War, how were they even suppose to figure out his name moments after meeting him.

"What the hell?" this was unexpected though the older brother, sure the both of us always tended to browse the library in Tsukumihara Academy to obtain the information on servants but this was too sudden. "Well, do you know who he is?" My sister whispered in my ear in a pitch high enough that Kirei and the servant would be able to hear.

"Well mongrels, It's rude to keep a king waiting."

Hakuno didn't know the answer, but the longer two stared at him the more confused they got, this is definitely the first time they've meet him so why does it feel like they've both known him longer than this.

"Having trouble mongrels, very well, I shall grace you with a-,"

"Gilgamesh, your name is Gilgamesh." Hakuno guessed he didn't know why but that had to be the right answer had to think about their 'amnesia' on another time. Right now he thought it would be ideal to answer his question and get it over. He was going to have to figure things out sooner or later anyway. When Hakuno answered he turned to look Kirei and Gilgamesh. Both of them were equally surprised.

"Was I wrong?" he asked

"No, you weren't wrong... Honestly, You surprised me, boy, you figured out my name in an instance, tell me how did you know?" He grinned at both of them.

"I'm not completely sure, it was a lucky guess on my part, I suppose."

"Is that so.." Gilgamesh looked at Hakuno and stared into the eyes of both Hakuno and Hakunon, his glare made it look like he was looking into their soul. However Hakuno didn't waver, the same went for his sister. They have grown accustomed to being around people like Julius after all. "Well then, I'll take my leave Kirei, and as for you mongrels I'll make sure you both entertain me."

Later that night Kotomine and the rest ate Mabo Tofu, Gilgamesh and Hakunon felt like their mouths were being endless tortured as for the Hakuno, he seemed immune. Kirei was impressed that he was able to eat it just them were able to eat it just fine. While they were sweating bullets they didn't seem to be slowing down and just ate one portion after another. And Kirei while enjoying the agony Gilgamesh and his sister were going through, could not help but to be pleasantly surprised of his son's tolerance for Mapo Tofu. Looks like Kirei picked a kid with more potential than anticipated.

Enough was Enough. Gilgamesh was unable to bear this kind of torment any longer, at this moment Kirei forced Hakunon to learn how to cook, Hakunon didn't refuse she never cooked and always wanted to try it. The same went for Hakuno, the only ones who ever cooked meals for them was the NPC Sakura Matou, as well as Rin and Rani.

Hakuno was average, the food he made was average, however, the fact was different from her sister, she seemed to be a natural prodigy as they both spent more time cooking Gilgamesh realized that Hakunon had the natural talent to master any meal. The king was pleased.

Kirei wasting no time at all started training the children in the art of Baijuan. As students, they were diligent, if something was within their reach, they would not stop until they attained it. But if something was impossible for them, they would wait until they are capable enough to achieve their goal. Within three months of training, both Hakuno and Hakunon mastered all of the basics.

But then something strange about the boy caught both Kirei's and Gilgamesh's attention. They both the possessed magic circuits. both bearing 18 their magic circuits were an average amount, but all of them were high-quality. Kirei believes that at some point in their lives they mutated and received magic circuits since being born with them is almost impossible unless you're ancestors were magi.

Kirei found it strange that Hakuno had little affinity for magecraft. The only thing that he could use was reinforcement and healing magic. He could control his prana, but for some reason, most of the spells he tried to cast did not take form and backfired. This confused Kirei and disappointed Gilgamesh. At first, Kirei thought that the spells Hakuno was using weren't connected to his elemental affinity, but as more time passed the more apparent it became that it was not the case.

Hakuno had no elemental affinity, and his origin is a mystery. The only way he could utilize his magic circuits was by either using reinforcement, healing magic or utilizing a mystic code. As for the younger sister she was a completely different case. She was a prodigy she could easily learn the magic spells Kirei was teaching her.

That's when Hakuno decided to practice magic during the night but ended up performing something else by chance, Code casting. The concepts were similar however he couldn't perform any magic spells at all. Hakuno tried to use an alternative. During the night while everyone was asleep Hakuno attempting to use Code Casting. It worked, he was able to use Code casting which surprised him, he didn't think he'd be able to use such a skill in real life. But this newfound ability made for a unique substitute for actual magic spells. Hakuno made it a habit in his room to practice while everyone was asleep.

* * *

"Father, would like to explain to us where we are?" Hakuno asked as he eyed around his surroundings, Kotomine decided to take the twins out of the church, and thus they ended up standing in front of a mansion.

It had been five months since both Hakuno and Hakunon were adopted by Kotomine. Hakuno was wearing a dark brown jacket, underneath he's wearing a black t-shirt with the same design as the one in the Moon Cell, and white shorts that reached below his knee. His sister was wearing a light brown jacket and a white t-shirt underneath. She wore a brown skirt reached between her ankles and her knee.

"A mansion, obviously. As for why we came here, a girl lives here. While I adopted you, she was put under my care by her father and mother before they died, which make me her legal guardian. And she doesn't leave the house too often." Kirei said that with a smirk.

"So, she's like us?" Hakunon asked in a curious tone.

"Yes, it would be a shame if the children under my care became shut-ins, and never saw the light of day," Kirei said those words in an ironic tone which earned him a questioning look from the boy.

Kirei ignored his son's look and walked towards the mansion's front door while being followed by the twins. After knocking on the door, there was the sound of footsteps, and the door opened.

The children's eyes widen right after they realized who opened the door.

It was Rin or a mini-Rin to be precise. There was no doubt that it was her. Her dark wavy hair is tied in a twin tail by black ribbons and her eyes are clear like water. She was wearing a white shirt, a red necktie, long black socks and a dark skirt. Yeah, there's no mistake that it was her, even the same look of annoyance and hostility is on her face.

Rin didn't notice the other two children standing near his father. She was focused on giving Kirei the most hostile look she could. Of course, Kirei didn't flinch, how could he, Rin was a little girl, while he lives with the King of Heroes.

"Good day, Rin. I see you're diligent as usual." Kirei said while a smirk was present on his face. Rin never liked when he smiled like that.

"What do you want Kirei?" Rin asked, while focusing her glare on him.

"Rin, such a facial expression and tone of voice are unbecoming of the Tohsaka family head." Kirei didn't change his facial expression, but his tone sounded mocking. "As for why I came here, when was the last time you left the mansion?"

"That is none of your business." -she answered in a quiet, but an annoyed voice.

"From your pale expression, I would say that you shut yourself inside for a week. That won't do Rin, while improving your magecraft is admirable, socializing with others is important as well. Your parents would be disappointed." Rin flinched when she heard a mention of her parents. Kirei knew what buttons he needed to press to make her do what he wants. "That's why you will be spending this whole day outside with the twins."

"The twins?" Rin heard that name for the first time. And then she finally noticed, that next to the priest stood a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. She also noted the golden cross hanging from his neck. Hakuno was staring at her with wide-open eyes until she turned her head and took a look at him. Then he started to feel worried. Rin then turned her gaze to Hakunon who smiled and waved at her. Rin gave a semi-awkward wave back in response. "Who are they?" Rin asked.

"This is Hakuno and Hakunon. I found them within the fire in Shinto and decided to adopt them. And for today, they'll be your playmate." Kirei answered.

"Why do I have to spend the day with them? Can't you just leave me alone and look after them yourself?!" Rin said in an annoyed and hostile voice. They were now really worried, they didn't even say anything yet, but Rin is already in a bad mood. And they did want to be friends with Rin again, so her disliking then right off the bat was not a good.

Kirei's smirk widened.

"Rin, if I left you alone, you would never leave the house. As for looking after the twins, today is impossible for me. I have an appointment for the whole day, and they have never left the church before, meaning they do not know anything about the city. So today you will show them around." when Hakuno and Hakunon stepped out outside, he showed no familiarity with his surroundings. That managed to surprise Kirei since he thought that Hakuno lived in the city.

Well, he planned to leave them with Rin for the whole day anyway, so adding her the task of showing the boy around the city would not change much.

"And if I refuse?" instead of giving an answer, Kirei lifted his hand with a key hanging from it. Rin's eyes widened when she saw the key. Looking behind her, she saw that the door of the mansion was completely shut.

When Rin turned back with a look of major annoyance.

"How did you-"

"The key was left in the keyhole. And when Hakunon drew your attention, I took it and closed the door. I'm surprised you didn't notice. You should pay more attention to your surroundings." -Kirei said as he put the key in his pocket. "Well then, I'll leave everything else to you, Rin. I will return the key after my work is done."

Kirei turned around and started to walk away, leaving the still, annoyed Rin alone with Hakunon and the nervous Hakuno. They stood in silence for some time. Hakuno was desperately thinking of something to say. He was scared, he, who stared into the face of death, time and time again, was scared of being disliked by one girl. That's how much her friendship meant to him. Even if she wasn't the same person, she acted and looked the same as the person Hakuno considered his closest friend.

Then Rin sighed and turned her face to Hakunon. She almost expected her to glare, but instead, her face was neutral. There was no anger or annoyance, just a little bit of curiosity.

"Oh well, I might as well show you around, Kirei took the key from my house anyway." she said in an indifferent tone.

"...Huh?" Hakuno let out the first noise since he saw Rin. His face was blank, he expected Rin to be mad at him, the response she gave threw him off guard.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him. She noted that his body was well built, for someone his age, and he was slightly taller than her. Then she took a look at his facial expression which for some reason started to annoy her. "What's with the blank look, never seen a girl before?" she tried to get some kind of reaction out of him.

It worked, Hakuno blinked a few times, but the blank look was still present on his face.

"You're not mad?" he asked her with a concerned voice. Now she was giving him a confused look.

"Mad? Why should I be mad?" -Rin said after she crossed her arms.

"Well, dad did just take the key from your house. He also dumped me on you." Hakuno said in a nervous voice. Rin just gave him another sigh.

"While the whole exchange did put me in a bad mood, I'm not mad." after a short pause she continued. "...At least not mad at you, Kirei always gets on my nerves. And he's right, I shouldn't sit at home all day." Rin said the last sentence with disgust. "Besides as a bonus, I get to hang out with another girl." Rin and Hakunon both smiled at each other.

Hakuno noticed that Rin seems to dislike Kirei. While Hakuno grew fond of Kirei over the five months, they lived together, he was still 'wary' of his adoptive father, like he was with the NPC version of him. Something just didn't feel right about him.

Which was strange since Hakuno grew to like even someone like Gilgamesh. While the lessons in life and the advice the king gave him were not something he took close to heart, Hakuno still kept them in the back of his head. It's not every day that the world's first king gives you life lessons. And the feeling that the King of Heroes gave off was not 'malicious' like Kirei. In the end, Hakuno couldn't figure it out.

"So is there anywhere you guys want to go in particular?"

Hakuno shook his head.

"No, this is the first time we've gone outside since being adopted, and I don't know much about this city except its name." he decided to keep quiet about the Holy Grail War since he didn't know if Rin was aware of it.

"Hmm, I guess I'll start with telling you, about the layout of Fuyuki city. First off, do you remember the river which is on the way here?"

Hakuno gave Rin a nod, and she continued.

"That was Mion River it separates the city into two parts: Miyama town, and Shinto. Right now we're in Miyama town which is the residential area for the most people living in Fuyuki. And the second is Shinto, that's where the Kotomine church is." Rin stopped and remembered that the fire happened in Shinto. And that's where Kirei found them, who probably lived there before the fire. She wanted to face-palm, she goofed up again. But neither of them didn't really react, they just held their curious gaze and waited for her to continue her explanation. The gaze didn't contain any sorrow or grief which was strange to Rin. But she decided to go with the flow, she knew what it felt like to lose family. And if Rin could help it, she didn't want anyone else to feel the same pain.

So she decided to tell them only about Miyama town.

Rin continued her explanation.

"Miyama town is is split into two districts: the northern and southern. The northern district is full of traditional Japanese houses. While the southern is inhabited by foreigners which are why the most houses here look different."

"I remember passing an intersection on the way here. Where do the other roads lead to?" Hakunon said in a curious voice.

"Well, there's Mount Miyama, it's a shopping district-" Rin couldn't finish her sentence. Hakuno took her hand and started to walk at a slow pace towards the intersection. "What are you doing, idiot!?" Rin shouted. This was the first time that a boy was holding her hand.

Hakuno didn't stop, he turned his head towards her. She was walking at the same pace as him so he didn't need to slow down. As for her face, she looked mad but there was a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Well, you said there was a shopping district, so I decided that we should go spend some time there," Hakuno answered like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Not that, why did you take my hand?!" Rin yelled. She was walking at the same pace as the boy like she's following him willingly. Rin noticed that Hakuno seemed to be holding her hand really carefully. She guessed that the boy was holding back his strength. And guessing from his built, he could easily break her hand if he wanted to.

"Oh sorry, I just got over excited." Hakuno stopped and let go of her hand. He gave her a warm smile.

"Geez, at least warn me the next time you do something like that." Rin still had a blush on her face. She turned her eyes away from the boy out of embarrassment.

"I promise I'll give you a warning before I do something like that again." From the way the boy spoke, Rin could already guess that if he gets a chance, he will take her hand again. "So where is the shopping district?"

Then she finally noticed that they were standing at the intersection.

"It's over there." She pointed in the direction of the shopping district. "Why are you so eager to go there anyway?" Rin asked, turning her head in the boy's direction who was looking around restlessly.

"Well, this is the first time we've left the church in five months, so going anywhere sounds good to me."

Rin gave him a look of disbelief. But then she remembered that Hakunon and Hakuno were adopted by Kirei. It was possible that the fake priest forgot that all people need fresh air. Then she noticed that the boy was looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"I just realized, that we haven't even introduced ourselves." While he knew who the girl was, she did not know him. Kirei did call him Hakuno once in front of Rin, but they never actually told their names to each other. "I'm Hakuno Kotomine, just call me Hakuno. I don't really feel comfortable being called Kotomine."

"I'm Hakunon Kotomine, as you already guessed I'm Hakuno's younger twin sister, and I also don't feel comfortable being called Kotomine as well," Hakunon smiled at Rin

"Rin Tohsaka. Well if I'll call you Hakuno and you Hakunon, then you can call me Rin." she gave him a smile. It was the same smile he remembers but only more childish and he smiled back at her.

"Ok Rin, let's go to the shopping district." she gave him a nod and they started to walk side by side.

* * *

After a few minutes, the children were standing in Mount Miyama. It was filled with small shops, cafes, and restaurants. It wasn't anything grand, but to the twins, it looked like a wonderland compared to the small shop in the Moon Cell.

"This is Mount Miyama, the shopping district of Miyama Town. I come here shopping for groceries since everything here is cheap." Rin explained.

"Can you cook?" Hakunon asked. Honestly, he wasn't surprised, if the Rin he knew could cook why wouldn't this one. Heck, even he and his sister only learned how to cook because of Gilgamesh.

"If not me, who else? I live alone, so I have to cook myself." Rin said and started to walk further into the district, Hakuno followed.

After walking for a while, both of them decided to sit down on a bench near a small park for children, which was close to Mount Miyama.

"But how are you getting the money to buy food for yourself, if you live alone?" Hakuno asked. When he noticed that the girl frowned he started to worry that he asked something insensitive. "Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked," he said in an apologetic voice.

Rin shook her head.

"No, it's just that the way I'm getting the money doesn't make me proud of myself." she replied in a quiet voice.

"What do you mean?" the boy was getting curious.

"Do you know what the Clock Tower is?" Rin wanted to make sure that they knew about the Mage's Association. Although she was sure that Kirei already told him everything about magecraft.

They gave her nod.

"It's the main headquarters for the Mage's Association, but what does have to do with you?"

"The Association pays out royalties because of the patents that my ancestors left behind," Rin said in a quiet and ashamed voice.

"But, isn't it a good thing? Isn't that something anyone should take at least a little pride from?" Hakunon didn't understand why the girl was ashamed. Her family had done something that made the Mage's Association in debt to them.

"It is, but it's not something I take pride in. It's thanks to my family's achievements that my life is easy. Until I achieve something that would live up to the Tohsaka family name, I have no right to take any pride in my ancestor's achievements." Rin finished in the same quiet voice, but now there was no shame only a hint of determination.

Hakuno knew that she will live up to her family name.

"You will Rin, I know it." the boy said with a voice full of confidence. The girl turned to him with a surprised face, the boy was smirking. The smirk looked exactly like Kirei's. But while the fake priests smile was mocking, his son's was making fun of her because he knew that someday she will achieve something great.

"D-don't be an idiot, how can you be so sure?!" she yelled while having a faint blush on her face.

"Because you're Rin Tohsaka," Hakuno answered. This made the girl blush deeper. How can he have so much confidence in her? They only met today. But, Rin couldn't deny that having someone believe in her felt nice.

"Wow, as expected of Hakuno." Hakunon thought "He must have EX Luck with women."

Then a sound came. The sound of hunger and it came from the girls stomach. Hakuno's smirk disappeared instantly while Rin's face only reddened further. She was expecting the boy to make fun of her, but...

"Are you hungry?" Hakuno asked with a concerned voice.

The girl only let out a nervous laughter.

"Ehehe, I might have forgotten to eat breakfast this morning, and Kirei did lock us out of the house," she said in an embarrassed voice. Hakuno already guessed that all of her money was inside the house.

The boy reached into the pocket of his shorts and pulled out a 1000 yen note.

"No wonder dad gave me some money today. He probably planned for all this." when the priest suddenly handed him, his first allowance ever, Hakuno was somewhat suspicious of that, but Kirei just replied. 'You will understand soon enough.' And the boy now understood that his father planned to take the key from the mansion since the very beginning.

"So he planned this..." Rin said in a quiet but angry voice. That wasn't good.

Hakuno decided to change the subject.

"Is there any place around that sells something for a cheap price." he asked hurriedly.

"There is some kind of food stand somewhere. I don't know what it sells since the only things I buy around here are groceries." Rin said angrily. She needs some time to cool down. Hakuno quickly stood up and started to walk towards the shops. Hakunon at an instance quickly took the 500 yen note

"Ok, I'll go and find it. Stay here I'll be right back," she said while walking in a hurry. "I'll come, too I want to explore some more," Hakuno replied.

Rin gazed at them until they were out of sight. They were really friendly to her. It was a long time since she spoke to someone who was the same age as her and it was probably the same for them too, since they didn't leave the church for five months.

The girl had put her chin in her palms and started to wait patiently for her new friends to return. And if she looked in the mirror she would be able to see a huge smile glued to her face.

* * *

Searching for the food stand was harder than Hakunon expected. In the Moon Cell when they needed to find something or someone, it was either on the fake campus or in the arena. The campus was small so searching around it was easy, while the arena was big it was easy to navigate the only problem were the invisible pathways and he was pretty sure he found all of them.

So why is she having so much trouble finding one small shop?

Hakuno, on the other hand, was using this moment as an opportunity to practice Code Casting. At a moments notice he used the same code cast that allowed them to view the layout of the dungeons in the Moon Cell. He closed his eyes for a brief second and he could see a digitized version of the entire city as a map along with the people, but it wasn't clear enough nor could he see the names of any buildings, or who the people looked like.

"Hey, is something wrong?" a voice that sounded both boys and girlish said from behind Hakunon and Hakuno. Turning around Hakunon saw a boy with short flaming red hair and golden-brown eyes. He was wearing a yellow jacket with a black shirt underneath, and black jeans. Hakuno was taller than him while Hakuno was a bit shorter

"...Yeah, I'm kind of lost." Hakunon had to admit that he was lost.

"Lost? Were you two separated from your parents or something?" the red-head said in a confused voice.

"Separated? Nah, dad just left me with a girl whose house keys he took, and she got hungry so... do you know if there is a food stand is around here." the brunette said like it was a daily occurrence. And then he proceeded to observe the redheads reaction. The redhead boy had a shocked expression, while Hakunon smirked.

"Umm, there is a food stand that sells taiyaki for 80 yen." following the redhead's gaze Hakunon saw the food stand.

"Ok, thanks for the help." said the brunette and broke into a run. He didn't want to keep Rin waiting. Hakuno, on the other hand, wasn't focusing on Hakunon, the taiyaki, Rin, or the boy who just talked with his sister. He was focusing his gaze for a moment on a taller man who seemed to be looking in their direction

* * *

Kiritsugu saw the short exchange between his adoptive son and the brown haired girl. Though he didn't speak there was another brown haired boy, reminded him of someone he'd rather forget. The boy wore a cross around his neck and even had a similar smirk.

But, Kiritsugu Emiya just considered himself paranoid. He shot Kirei Kotomine through the heart. There was no way anyone could survive that.

Thought the man who's heart was literally 'crushed' once.

After giving the boy one final glance, Kiritsugu went to pick up his son, while the boy ran off to catch up with his sister.

* * *

After buying nine taiyaki Hakunon returned to the small park where Rin was waiting.

"That was quicker than I expected," Rin said in a surprised voice.

"Some other kid helped me out. If he didn't, it might have taken more time to find the food stand." the girl said while sitting down next to the girl. Hakuno who sat next to his sister opened the small bag, pulled out one taiyaki and passed it on to

For some time there were only the sounds of chewing. Both of the children were eating slowly.

After finishing eating her first taiyaki Rin decided to break the silence.

"I wanted to ask you two, what in the world did you do while being locked up in the church?" She said while reaching into the bag to take another taiyaki.

Hakuno spoke first "Well, mostly martial arts training and sometimes cooking too. And just recently dad started to teach me magecraft." he said after swallowing his food. Rin wasn't surprised when she heard that the boy was learning martial arts, she already guessed that. She was only a little surprised when she heard that he can cook, maybe they should have a cooking duel sometimes. But when she heard that he could use magecraft she was really surprised.

"You can use magecraft?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, sort of." Hakuno said quietly. "My abilities are sort of limited as for my sister, Father refers to her as a prodigy, easily learning almost everything Father is teaching her."

"Really?!" That caught Rin's interest "Hey, maybe you and I could practice together Hakunon."

"Yeah I'd like that." she replied "So what can you do Hakuno?" Rin turned her focus back to the boy.

"For some reason, I can only use reinforcement and healing magic."

"What do you mean, only reinforcement and healing magic?" the girl was confused, she glanced at Hakunon trying to find out if this was true and she nodded her head.

"Exactly that, if I try to use anything else, my magic circuit's start to overheat, hurting me in the process," Hakuno said while taking his final taiyaki and throwing it in his mouth. Hakuno didn't really think too deeply about the reason 'why'. It's not like anyone would be able to figure it out anyway since he isn't an existence that could be considered 'normal'. And there is no way in hell that he will tell anyone what Hakuno Kotomine and Hakunon Kotomine truly are.

"Strange it's the first time I hear about someone only being able to use only certain types of magic," Rin said in a curious tone.

"Well maybe I'm just that special." the boy said after finishing his snack. "And how about you, Rin? What kind of magecraft do you specialize in?" he asked half-heartedly.

"The Tohsaka family specialize in using jewel magic. If prana is stored into the special jewels they make really good Mystic Codes." the words Mystic Codes drew Hakuno's attention.

"Does that mean that anyone could use them?" he suddenly asked turning his head towards Rin. Rin gave them a short explanation of what Mystic Codes the explanation Hakuno came to the conclusion that Formal Wear and Mystic Codes really similar, both of them only require for the user to store prana inside of them. And if he and Hakunon could use Formal Wear, that means they could probably use Mystic Codes too.

"Yes, but the jewels are really expensive. Even with the royalties, I get, buying one jewel will leave me with little spare funds for food." Rin said after finishing eating. Hakuno sat in the pose of the 'thinker'. This drew Rin's attention and she found his serious face to be amusing.

"Then, let's say someone else comes over to your house, cooks and buys food for you. Will that make buying jewels easier for you?" The twins said in unison after a short silence. Rin just looked at the boy and blinked a couple of times. That would make buying jewels easier. She then gave the boy a look of suspicion.

"It would, but what good does that do you?" Rin already knew what Hakuno was implying, but why is he willing to help someone he met a few hours ago?

"Well, I get to come over to your house, spend time with you, and maybe you could even help me practice my magecraft. That's it I guess." Hakuno said. Rin just looked at him and his sister suspiciously.

"Are you guys nice to everyone?" the girl asked in a tired tone.

Hakuno and Hakunon looked at each other and blinked "I guess we are." they said in unison While Hakuno and Hakuno naturally didn't hate anybody they were pretty nice to everyone they meet whether they're NPCs or Humans

"...Ok, I accept. But are you really fine with helping me out?" Rin said after a short silence.

"Yeah, the only other things I do are either training or helping out at the church, so coming over to your house is not a problem," Hakuno reassured. 'Ambition' is not something that Hakuno Kotomine possessed. After the end of the war, he found the lack of urgency and objectives soothing. There were no weekly time limits, no opponents to fight, and most importantly no one was trying to kill him. So he took everything easy. Maybe the Bajiquan training was intense, but other than that, there were no things to worry about. And a chance to help out Rin with her goals wouldn't change his daily life at all. "I'll start coming tomorrow if you don't mind."

"Sure, just don't come in the morning." she said in an embarrassed voice and looked away .

"Why not?" the boy was a little curious.

"I'm, not good with mornings..." she whispered and turned red. Hakuno didn't know how to answer that. That was the last thing he was expecting to hear from her.

"...Ok." is all he said.

* * *

SO... I went on beast lair to find information on Fate Extra here's what I found

-Code casts work in real life too Rin has a lot of her own but hides them so people don't steal them. If she sold the patents she'd be rich, this is "the blood of Tohsaka Tokiomi"

-The devices Masters use to enter the moon cell usually double as life support machines for their bodies, if they enter by other means they're fucked and won't be able to go back even if they win

-There is a group of wizards who are like Interpol, or maybe Zenigata.

-Wizards still have crests, Rin and Leo have them


	3. Normality?

I do not own anything.

So the Fate Extra manga is finished Extra Rin from what I've seen at the end of Fate Extra the real Hakuno wakes up and can ride a motorcycle (He seems to have lost his Amnesia, and from what I've seen they're living together with Rin Extra... maybe?). That said I have immense Fate/Extella hype, 16 playable characters, and already 3 saber faces. I am so going to integrate that into this story somehow, maybe

* * *

Hakuno and Hakunon have spent a year and a half living with Kirei and Gilgamesh. Their time spent in that world was fairly normal excluding the fact that he lived with a Priest who knew and taught them martial arts and magic alongside the first king with the biggest ego, even bigger than Nero's, but it was fine. Rin came over to the church a few times when Kirei wasn't around, but Hakunon always managed to keep her from spotting Gilgamesh.

The twins visited Rin's house every day when she had the free time, occasionally Hakuno noticed how quickly those two have gotten close to each other. Hakunon did all the cooking, with some help from Rin. To be more precise both of them help out each other. Rin helps Hakunon to improve her magecraft, while Hakunon helped to save her a lot of money. In a way, this also benefited Hakuno, as her sister always taught him what she learned, and they always helped each other with practicing code casts.

Most of the shopping they did was at Mount Miyama. Since a walk to Rin's house took about an hour, it made the most sense to shop there. Plus everything was cheap, and for whatever reason, the restaurant that sold the Mapo tofu both him and Kirei liked to eat. So every time the boy was near the shopping district he bought a few portions for himself and his father. Gilgamesh just gave him a murderous glare, but since Hakuno either brought some of the food both himself and Rin, Hakunon cooked something else the Kings of Heroes which silenced his complaints. Of course, he could go and buy something for himself, but giving away his treasures for anything is the last thing that the King of Heroes does.

At first, Rin mostly kept to herself, continuing living up to the Tohsaka family name. She stopped going to school and rarely left the mansion. The only people who she had any significant connection to, were the twins. They came over as often as they could, usually carrying two huge bags of groceries that he bought with the money Kirei gave him. Both of them cooked meals and ate together, after which Rin helped the boy with his magecraft.

They felt fulfillment in their new lives. Under their father's guidance, they continued his Bajiquan training. With, and with Rin's help Hakuno could be considered an average magus honestly Hakuno was already used to being average at everything that it didn't bother him. And, Gilgamesh continued to broaden the children worldview, for better or for worse.

For now, their 'normal' life continues.

* * *

Currently, it's 7 in the morning, it's the 15th of March and the sun was shining brightly,.The fake priest and his children are walking through the Fuyuki bridge and heading to Miyama Town. They all have their own plans. Kirei is leaving town due to his duty as a member of the church, even though his post is Fuyuki city, he suddenly was called back to the headquarters of the church in Japan. The twins are seeing their father off, afterward, Hakunon and Hakuno will be spending time with Rin.

"Are you two planning to stay at Rin's mansion for this night?" Kirei said while both he and his children were walking through the bridge. They walked in silence before the 'fake' priest spoke up. They didn't mind the silent environment. Kirei usually had nothing to say, while the two twins said everything he needs to their father and the King of Heroes beforehand.

"Well, Gilgamesh will be walking around town as usual and you'll return only tomorrow evening, if everything goes smoothly with whatever the church needs from you, then there really isn't any point staying home," Hakuno answered. After a year living as a Kotomine, the two have gotten used to calling the church their home. Kirei intentionally took shorter steps making possible for the children to keep up with him.

"How long will it take for you to come back?" Hakunon asked

"Who knows, tomorrow at earliest and never if by some whim of fate I die," Kirei spoke in a tone that had no worry in it, just a little dark humor. Hakuno wasn't worried either, in his opinion 'Kirei Kotomine would not die even if he's killed'.

Oh, how right the boy was.

"What do they even want from you?" the fake priests son fully understood what his father's job is, or to be more precise, was. Since Kirei decided to stay in Fuyuki, he never left the city, so when a letter arrived saying that he was called to headquarters for something really important Kirei felt confused and unamused. But he had nothing say on the matter, and if the matter could not be discussed by letter, phone or in person.

"The letter did not specify anything, but if I'm called to the headquarters, it must be something of great importance." Kirei had a hunch, and if it's right then the priest has a few things to think about and prepare.

Then the silence set in again. Kirei thought on how will he get to his destination. The first thing he needs to do is to go for the outskirts of Miyama town and meet up with an agent of the church, who will drive him to an undisclosed location where a plane will fly him to another location before he will be brought to the church headquarters. All of this reeks with 'caution'. There is an airport in Fuyuki city, but if it was decided that the fake priest cannot use it, then the church really is calling him for something important.

The twins were thinking of insignificant things. Like what should they should cook with Rin, how would they spend their day, the girl he saw the other day. About cooking, Hakuno already had a few ideas, he would probably just make some simple snacks and some anmitsu, nothing too complex, along the way to Rin's home he'll probably stop by a store to buy candy for his sister, he knows all too well how much Hakunon loves sweets. while Rin will probably make some Chinese food, he will help her of course. As for Hakunon, she decided she'll be exploring the town a bit more before heading Rin's place. Oh, how fate had something special planned for her.

But interestingly enough, the issue that nagged Hakuno the most was the girl he saw. He recognized her, at least he thinks he did. But every time the strange girl saw him she would give him a look of weak resentment, not hatred, but resentment. That confused the boy greatly, he felt that the resentment was not aimed at him, but at someone else. He could never even get a chance to talk to the familiar looking girl, but he still keeps trying.

"Hakuno, Hakunon I would like for you to consider something important." the priest asked after he and his son finished the one hour walk, both Kirei and his children are standing by the crossroad where both of them will separate. Kirei will go to the shopping district and eat some Mapo Tofu, before heading for the outskirts of the town. The twins will head for Rin's mansion, wake her up, cook together, and find a way to waste the day then get called an idiot and accept the insult.

"Important? What might that be?" the twins turned their head to his father and gave him a questioning look. Of course, he had to raise his head, because of the height difference.

"Something that I was considering for quite some time." Kirei's voice got a little more serious. "What are you two's' intentions for the future?" the priest decided to start with this question.

"My intentions..." the boy thought silently for a little. "... I never even thought of that." the girl gave a similar reply"...I'm... not too sure about that really,"

"Of course not, then I want to give you an offer. But first you are aware that the next Holy Grail War will be held in this city." the boy nodded. "And are you aware that both the Church and the Magic Association are supervising the war?"

"Supervising?" Hakuno didn't understand what Kirei meant. While he possessed the knowledge of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, the war in this world is completely different, and he knew only minor things about this world's war. But he was aware during the Moon Cell Holy Grail War the Supervisor NPC was Kotomine Kirei, and Hakuno had a feeling that the role he would've have played would be the same for the fourth war.

"Hmm, it seems a small history lesson is in order. As you know there were four Holy Grail Wars in total, the first two wars were supervised only by the mages which had dire consequence. While the first war had zero casualties, the ending of the second war could be considered much worse than the war that I survived." at this Hakuno started to pay much more attention. The idea of something being worse than the fire was almost unimaginable for him. Kirei noticed the small change in the boy and continued. "Due to lack of precise rules and someone to make sure that they are upheld, the second war was a massacre. All of the masters died and many innocent lives were lost. In the end, no one could claim to be the winner since all of them were dead. After an end like that a third party needed to be involved, specifically the Church."

"And the supervisors are from the Church?" Hakuno started to connect the dots together. Due to the lack of control, the second war was a catastrophe. The war the boy participated in did not lack rules, that's for certain. So it would be only natural that more thought would be put into the rules.

"Yes, the supervisor was my father, Risei Kotomine. During the third war, he was one of the regulators. The third war was held during the Second World War, so the cover up of the war for the grail was very easy to perform."

"It's ironic, to have a war during another war," Hakunon remarked.

"Yes, it seems the grail itself loves irony." the priests son nodded to this. "Well, the grails love for bloodshed aside, after the end of the Second World War my father was appointed as the supervisor for the fourth war. He lost his life performing his duty as the supervisor of the war, passing his position on to me as his only son." Kirei's voice showed no sadness, but his son could feel that his father had a little displeasure in his voice.

"Called it." Hakuno thought

"How did he die?" the boy knew that what he was asking was insensitive, but he knew his father well enough to understand that this question would not bother him.

"He died protecting me." was the priests short answer. "Now since I said what needed to be said, let's get back to the matter I would like for you two to consider. My children, what are your thoughts about becoming a member of the Church."

Hakunon stared the man in a confused manner while her brother on the other hand. "...Do you really want to kick us out of the house that much?" Hakuno only seemed surprised for a second but quickly shot back with a question of his own.

"That is not my intention. The reason I want you two to join the Church is so that you to become a member of the Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament and perhaps one of you become my successor."

"The Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament is an agency that gather and research holy artifacts all over the globe, isn't it?" Hakuno asked for confirmation.

"Correct, my father was a member and I'm still a member of the agency. You understand what I am implying." Kirei said with a smirk, he understood that the boy was surprisingly smart and knowledgeable for his age making spelling everything out for him unnecessary.

Yes, Hakuno already knew what Kirei meant. If he would become a member of the Church and the Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament he would stay in Fuyuki with Rin, Kirei, and Gilgamesh and also watch the grail. In the boys' opinion if he would ever join the Church he would be only consider joining the same agency as his father. Becoming a member of the Executioners is not something a normal human being would do. Even thought Hakuno wasn't normal he still does not see himself going on a hunt for vampires, magus or any other thing the church wants to wipe clean from the planet. There is also the Burial Agency, but that was completely out of the question.

"I understand, but, why are you asking me this so suddenly?" the boy said while raising an eyebrow. Kirei considers this being one of the boys unchildish actions.

"Both you, Hakunon and Rin don't go to school. I am aware that you three study together when you have the time, but it still leaves me uneasy knowing that my own children could lack education in the future." Kirei answered in a mocking tone. And what the priest said was true. Both of the children don't attend school, even though the priest plans to send both of them to middle school when both the boy and the girl will be old enough, but that's still a few years away.

"But how does that relate to the church?" Hakunon mumbled.

"Absolutely nothing. As for the Church I just felt that you should dedicate yourself to doing something." the priest continued in his mocking tone. "While learning and practicing magecraft together with Rin is nice, you two should extend your abilities further."

"So if I decide to join they will just accept me?" Hakuno was a little skeptic about that.

"With my recommendations, of course, they will," Kirei assured still smirking. "Just to make one thing clear, you can refuse." that caught them by surprise. They weren't expected his father just to say that they could refuse and continue to live his life as it is. "You two can even join the Magic Association if you so please, but considering your limitations with magic I would not recommend doing that, however, Hakunon on the other hand..." the priest paused turning his attention to his daughter. Indeed Hakunon has a splendid ability as a magus however, given her personality he assumed she would decline the offer to join the Magic Association seeing as how she likes to stay close to her brother and Rin.

"So, you don't care if we join the Church or not."

"It matters little to me, but I would like if the decisions you make are of your own choosing, not someone else's." Kirei then went silent for a moment. "...So what are your thoughts on this?"

"..." Hakuno did not know how to answer and looked down. He had no reasons to refuse, nor accept. If he joins, his life would remain identical for the most part. The same reason applies for not joining, nothing substantial would happen if he refuses. Except two other reasons that popped up in the boys head.

The first one was Rin. As, the sixth head of the Tohsaka family, she has no choice, but to continue being a member of the Magic Association. And since there is some tension between both the Church and the Magic Association, Hakuno had some worries about a conflict between the two organizations which could tear them apart. But that was unlikely.

The second reason, is the possibility to watch over the next Holy Grail War. The boy's father already explained that due to the fourth wars abrupt ending the fifth war will start earlier, but when the priest was not sure when. The news of the premature occurrence of the next war frightened the boy a little, but it made him determined to not let anything similar to the likes of the fourth Holy Grail War to happen.

"..." Kirei stood and watched his children musing about their choice. After another minute of silence, he spoke up. "It seems two you are taking this choice seriously," he said in a calm voice, he was already used to his son taking everything seriously.

They looked up to their father's face.

"Of course,we are this is an important decision." they answered in unison.

"Good, looks like you understand the weight your decisions carry. I will give you some time to think about my offer."

"How much?"

"Until, I return from my business," Kirei answered and turned around towards the shopping district. "Well then, I expect that you will be on your best behavior while I'm gone."

"I will. See you later, father." Hakuno and his sister turned towards the district where Rin's mansion is.

Both of them went to their destination at the same time. Hakuno had nothing else to say and neither did Kirei...

**Because eating Mapo Tofu is serious business for the Kotomines.**

* * *

Walking through the southern district, Hakuno takes in the familiar sight of the foreign looking buildings. This sight is completely engraved in the boys mind due to visiting Rin almost daily.

Walking up to the Tohsaka mansion the boy put his left hand into the pocket of his brown shorts and after a second pulled out a key. It was a copy of the mansions key that Kirei ordered to be made when he and his sister met Rin for the first time. Or to be more precise when Rin met Hakuno for the first time. The first time when the boy used the key, and the girl found out about it, she really wanted to punch Kirei. After some time Rin came to terms with the twos' intrusions and even asked to wake her up if she's still asleep when they come over.

As Hakuno started to put in the key into the keyhole he felt someone staring at him. He already knew who that is. With a sigh, he turned his back to the door and faced the familiar looking girl with purple hair and pretty eyes. She was wearing a purple dress, socks and black shoes with a red ribbon on hear head. While he knew who she was, he never expected to get that sort of treatment from her. She's giving him her expression of resentment, it's weak, but it's there. Her brows aren't frowned downward nor are any of her facial features indicating her dislike for the boy, but he could feel it. Maybe he was just more perceptive than others. Her unusual expression could give anyone a small fright, but Hakuno just stood and met her gaze. He faced people much worse than a small girl.

For a few minutes, no one moved. The girl looked at Hakuno as he tried to think up anything to say. Before he could think of anything the purple-haired girl started to walk away further into the district. Hakuno guessed that she lived somewhere in the foreigner district, since the only times he could see her was when he came to Rin's house. As usual, the boy didn't follow, if he's disliked, he doesn't want to bother anyone. He'd rather just leave the talking to Shirou, Hakuno isn't really good at pretending to be a kid. So he'd rather let a real kid do the talking.

"She doesn't seem to like us very much," Hakuno turned to met his sister's gaze.

"I don't think it's that she doesn't like us but something else, I guess." replying to my sister's statement I scratched the back of my head in confusion.

"Hm... Well at the very least, she always seems to be staring at you whenever we see her ." That, was not incorrect, his sister indeed had a point that girl always seemed to focus her gaze on the boy without paying any mind to his sister, but he hasn't even done anything to her. It made the boy wonder if he had involuntarily offended her.

"Whatever..." and with that, he turned the key and they entered the mansion.

* * *

Kirei Kotomine's attention was caught by an interesting sight while he was on his way to 'Koushuuensaikan Taizan' the restaurant where his and his son's favorite Mapo Tofu is served.

Emiya Kiritsugu was walking together with a red-haired boy and a teenage girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail. He watched as the man with empty eyes was talking with his companions. After watching for a few seconds the fake priest turned his back on them and continued to walk towards his destination. Disappointment continued to fill him. The man he so desperately wanted to meet during the Fourth Holy Grail War was dead and his body already began to rot.

The red-haired boy did not interest Kirei, his son already informed meeting a boy by the name Shirou Emiya a few times and the priest recognized him as the child who was carried by Kiritsugu during the fire. And the girl with the ponytail was completely unrelated to anything.

When Kirei thought about the fire, he remembered the facial expression of the former Magus Killer. He smirked. Yes, the face that the Magus Killer had that day lighted up Kirei's mood once again. The despair his face showed was overshadowed by the disappointment of the killers state of mind and the surprise of finding the boy who would soon become his adoptive son, which is why he probably ignored at that moment. But it truly was something when Emiya Kiritsugu wanted to save the world but instead brought death upon many innocent people, and when Kiritsugu realized what he has done, it completely broke him. And the face he made when he understood that the fire was his doing, was something that Kirei will never forget.

With the face of terror that Kiritsugu showed during the fire fresh on Kirei's mind, the priest continued to walk toward his destination with a wide smirk on his face.

* * *

Standing inside the Tohsaka mansion the twins hanged their jackets and started to take off their shoes. The first time the two went inside, they were surprised. The mansion was filled with expensive looking antiques, and a numerous number of books, and a gigantic tea collection.

But the thing that mostly surprised them the most about Rin is her dislike for technology and inability to use it. When Hakuno was in the Moon Cell she would always give advice that would help him survive, and her knowledge of hacking did help Hakuno win in the seventh round against Leo. So it would be only natural that it was a shock when they found out Rin's dislike for technology.

After taking off his shoes Hakuno started to climb the wooden stairs. He considered the house to be pretty fancy and big. Of course, while the Kotomine church was big and had some interesting architectural design, Rin's mansion felt much more homey feeling to it. Probably because unlike the church this mansion is a home.

Hakuno opened the door to Rin's bedroom and entered. The room had a lot of open space and it was mostly wooden like the rest of the mansion. Two wooden chairs, one table, and one bed stood in the room. On the bed, a small figure was lying beneath the bed sheet and breathing softly.

"She's still asleep, not surprising." the boy mumbled with a smile. Rin Tohsaka is not a morning person and it's still 8 o'clock in the morning so of course, she's still asleep. Hakuno came up to the bed, and saw that Rin's face was turned towards him but covered up with her black hair. She was sleeping peacefully and while the boy didn't want to disturb her slumber he thought it'd be a good day to explore the town with her, then again the boy hadn't made any plans so doing so would only end badly. He looked at the sleeping girl once more and made his decision

He left the room and walked back downstairs. "Rin's not with you." his sister asked. The question was expected, after all, I did decide to spend the day with Rin but without any plans we'd probably end up doing what we usually do, practice magecraft and martial arts, that's nothing unique. If it was going to be like that it's best to just let her sleep a little longer.

"Nah, I decided not to wake up her just yet," I said with a smile as I looked at my sister. "We'll make her some breakfast before we leave," She followed me into the kitchen, and from there we made Rin some English breakfast just before we left the mansion.

As I locked the door to the mansion I felt my sister's gaze "If were, not going to hang out with Rin today what do you suppose we do?" Is she already judging my decision the boy thought, "We'll we can explore the city on our own today since were not with Rin." I looked at my sister who gave a light understanding nod. "We could get lost you know?" I chuckled at that statement, I couldn't be serious or maybe she was just messing around.

"You must be joking, I have a digital map layout of the entire town in my brain." I saw her smile at me, it was short and didn't go unnoticed before it quickly turned into a frown. "We were revived in a new world, the Moon Cell doesn't exist here, right? So how come the two of us are still able to us codecasts?" She asked a really important question, there was no doubt that everything she said was true. This world is different from the one me and her know, Rin's not a terrorist fighting against the Harway's for one and the world's mana hasn't been depleted, and the color of the moon in the night sky is bright yellow. This truly was a different world, but because it's a different world then-

"Honestly, I have no idea. Without a doubt, everything you said is true this is a completely different world the Moon Cell revived us in." I met my sister's gaze "It's possible this could be a reward for me and you being the last two masters in the Moon Cell's Holy Grail War." Hakunon's brow frowned "but from what you told me at the end waiting for you at the Core of the Moon Cell was another master called Twice H. Pieceman." That's right Twice H. Pieceman was an NPC who became a Master due to the constant exposure to the human Masters combining with his skill as a Spiritron-hacker eventually caused his data to become self-aware, and he now exists in the Moon Cell as both an NPC and a Master. "Well that's... true," I was stumped, I there was one other possibility but-

_I wish to seal away the existence of the Holy Grail_

That was part of my wish. I desired to seal away the Holy Grail but I didn't specify where to, and if that's the case then it's either sealed inside me or Hakunon and if it's indeed sealed inside one of us then it's not entirely implausible that we can perform codecasts, but Hakunon doesn't need to worry about this yet. "I have no idea," I said with a heavy sigh, codecasts weren't the only problem, the moment my sister mentioned codecasts another issue resurfaced from the back of my brain about memories that shouldn't exist, but I don't want to worry about that. Right now my sister and I are alive, and that's all I can ask.

I walked towards my sister and grasped her hand "her hands feel soft," I thought for a moment, my sister gasped in surprised it was kind of adorable and I smiled at her. "Hakunon, I'm really glad you're alive." I said with the brightest smile I could possibly give, her response was almost instant "Yeah, I'm really glad you're alive too." We walked hand in hand as I decided to head towards Shirou's place.

* * *

In the living room, two plates with English breakfast and two empty tea cups stood on the table.

The ancient king of Uruk laid on top of the couch in Kirei's study, with his right hand behind his head and a glass full of wine in another. His eyes were closed, he was breathing calmly and taking drinks from his glass from time to time. Unlike usually, he gave off a calm atmosphere but gave off an aura of danger. If anyone would dare to disturb the kings rest they will meet his full wrath. While Gilgamesh took an enjoyment out of his rest, unbelievable amount of boredom plagued him.

Most of the kings activities begin at night, and seeing the world's ugliness is harder at night as well, which is why Gilgamesh rarely leaves the church at day and only at night, against his master's bitter judgment. And his only ways of entertaining himself in this place was conversing with Kirei, drinking the hilariously huge supply that of wine that Kirei has either alone or with the priest. The final way Gilgamesh could entertain himself was talking with the two twins. The King of Heroes decided that it would be his job to make sure that the two would not grow up with a rotten brain and when the king makes his decision he will rarely go back on it.

But since Kirei has gone out of town for some time and his children have already left the church, Gilgamesh was left to his own devices. There was nothing for him to do but to wait till nightfall. So he silently laid thinking of the events that transpired during the year. Nothing much of worth happened during the year in the golden kings opinion but a few things did interesting things transpire. First the adoption of Hakuno and Hakunon, second finding out that his former master had a daughter who arguably is more interesting than her father and she will only grow. In Gilgamesh's opinion Tokiomi's death only made this disgusting world more tolerable and the girl more interesting. And the final thing was a boy that the twins told Kirei and Gilgamesh about after meeting with Rin a few times.

The boy was named Emiya Shirou, who was Emiya Kiritsugu's new adoptive son. Hakuno knew some things about the Fourth Holy Grail War and the participating masters was a part of his knowledge. The younger Kotomine told both his father and his guardian that he didn't reveal his family name to the red-head boy and that he even saw his father a few times. Both the master and servant reacted differently. Kirei showed no interest in the new Emiya family, while Gilgamesh showed some curiosity and decided to see what kind of worm this Emiya Shirou is. Kirei was annoyed with the servant's wish to leave the church during day time but his command seals were lost after the war ended. And even if he retained them he still would not use them to stop Gilgamesh, the priest would not want to damage his relationship with the golden king.

And when the King of Heroes saw the red-haired boy, he had a sudden wish to create a new word synonymous with the word 'unsightly'.

What he saw wasn't a human boy but an empty shell trying to fool everyone into believing that he was like them. He had no self-worth, selfishness, desire, nothing. Without any of that he can't be human, anyone should have something they want for themselves, but the husk wanted nothing. He just gained a false sense of accomplishment from the stupidest things and he didn't want anything else. Gilgamesh understood that just from seeing the boy once. While The two was not even near perfect, the King of Heroes could call them human. They had things they wanted, they strived to gain new knowledge no matter whether it was good or bad. And most importantly they had something that most people don't, a wish to live no matter what. While that empty doll might possess some of those qualities, the King of Heroes already made his judgment. That Faker is not human.

After throwing those thoughts aside the king opened his red eyes. Looking over to his empty glass and wine bottle he let out a sigh, stood up from the couch and placed his empty glass near the wine bottle. The church only had one room that was suited for sleeping and that was Hakuno's. Kirei does not require any sleep so he mostly plays the part of a priest or stays in his study. Gilgamesh occupies the couch in the study and if he feels like taking a rest and he uses it as his bed, the priest, and his children don't mind since there are other chairs in the room.

Besides the study and children's bedroom, there was the courtyard which was used for Kirei's and the children's training or on the rare occasion that Rin came over, the twins and the girl spend their time in the courtyard or the boys room. The basement shrine and the basement were used only by Kirei. As for the churches main hall, mostly visitors came by and Kirei sometimes spent his evenings there. The rest of the rooms were unused, except one where most of the clothing were kept.

The Kotomine's didn't care about clothing, Kirei had a lot of spare church uniforms while his son only kept a few different sets of clothing each for a different time of the year. Only the king cared for fashion, and most of the clothes were his belongings. Gilgamesh uses his clothes as 'playing attire', to fool every other, except Kirei and the twins, into believing that he is just another person living in the city, and it also helps to ward off the immense amount of boredom that Gilgamesh feels.

So the King of Heroes went to change clothes more suitable for his early outing. He had a few words to say to Hakuno and something to 'give' him as well.

* * *

The twins were now leaving the Emiya residence, they played with Shirou for a surprising longer time than they two originally expected, they lost track of time when they meet a younger version of the NPC Fujimura-sensei, it was now 8 P.M, when they return to Tohsaka's place she's definitely going to be furious, they two thought for a moment.

As they walked to manor Hakuno stopped in place for a moment, this didn't go unnoticed by his sister. "Is something wrong?" she looked at her brother curiously. The boy closed his eyes and he observed the digital map layout of the town. He noticed that Gilgamesh was close by to the two children, not even a block away It made him wonder for a moment if he was tracking them.

"...You must truly love to squander my time, you two. If you didn't, then you would not have kept me waiting." as the children walked towards Rin's mansion, a voice spoke up. Turning both of their heads towards the voice the children saw Gilgamesh, who had a frown on his face. His hair was spiked as usually, and he was wearing a white coat, a dark shirt, and black pants. Those strange earrings that look like lockets were still hanging on his ears.

"Gilgamesh? What are you doing here?" Hakunon asked the blonde man

"Ah but..." The boy paused in thought If we keep Rin waiting for us any longer she's definitely going to kill the two of us,"

"Can't it wait." Gilgamesh sighed when he heard the girl say that.

"This is not asking, mongrel. But I would suggest that you hurry up, I am not in the best of moods at the current moment." Gilgamesh said quietly, and Hakuno understood that the king must have searched for them, for quite some time.

* * *

Gilgamesh and the twins stood near the bridge in the riverside park. Hakuno and Hakunon were respectively standing to the left and right of the king and were looking at the river or to be more precise, he was looking at the bottom of the river. The park was empty so only the two of them were standing in it.

"Stop wasting time, you will not see anything looking at the river," Gilgamesh said in annoyance. The two turned and faced the servant.

"I know that, but... are you serious about what you said." to the boys response Gilgamesh glared at him and gave a smirk that could be described as unpleasant or threatening. Hakuno only tensed up a bit, and sweat started to roll down his back from the king's gaze. But he did not move or apologize.

"You dare to question me, that is punishable only by death, mongrel." the kind said in an amused voice with venom in it, but there was no actual killing intent in it. "But I shall forgive you for the offense since you seem to hold your ground well." Hakuno relaxed a little and let out a deep breath.

"So, you want me to retrieve Vimana?" the girl asked while getting a heavy device from is hard without proper equipment Hakuno didn't want to whine about that issue. Upsetting Gilgamesh isn't a good thing.

"That is up to the two of you." ...what?

"What?" The two were surprised. Did the King of Heroes just give then a choice?

"Hmmm, has your brain finally rotten, or are you just deaf. I told that I'm bestowing it upon you, if your ears are functioning properly then you would have heard what I said." now he was annoyed.

"You're giving it to us?" the boy was surprised and not just a little, but immensely surprised.

"Don't make me repeat myself, mongrel." even more annoyance was present in the golden servants voice, so Hakuno decided to ask another question.

"Why, isn't it your possession?"

"Everything in this world belongs to me, your life is my possession as well and if the whim strikes me I could just end it right here." the boy knew that, Gilgamesh could end both his and Kirei's life's when he wanted but doesn't. So he knew that the statement that the servant just said was just and example. The servant continued. "As for your question why, it simply has no more use to me, and a certain mad dog dirtied it beyond belief taking my wish, of even touching it, away. Be grateful for this gift mongrel. But if you restore it to even the smallest amount of its former glory at the very least, then maybe it would be something that would suit me, even if it's not worth keeping it in my treasury. But that's only if the fancy getting it back strikes you. Do you understand now, Hakuno?" after the explanation Hakuno understood what Vimana's owner is saying. Gilgamesh was saying, 'if you fix, it maybe then my wish to use it could return until I get bored of it and throw it into my treasury.' At least Hakuno thought that Gilgamesh meant that.

"I got it. Thank you for this gift Gilgamesh." Hakuno gave a bow to the golden king.

"Your thank are of no worth to me mongrel but I will accept it... And you seem to have more questions for me. Make it worth my while." Gilgamesh said in a calm voice and he looked specifically at the boy

"Well, could you tell me about the fourth holy grail war." the boy stood up straight and looked Gilgamesh's crimson eyes.

"Hoh, why do you ask such a thing, hasn't Kirei explained everything to you?" now the King of Heroes was a little interested.

"I just... want to hear your opinion on the events of the war," Hakuno said, while Kirei explained how the war works he did not retell much of its events, the boy wanted to hear the kings side of the story.

"It was unbelievably dull." now Gilgamesh had a disappointed facial expression. "Most of the other servants were nothing but filth that wasn't even worth engaging in conversation with. But..." now he started to smirk. "...there were some exceptions."

"Hm...?" I wanted to pursue to get some information but I felt like it wasn't the time.

"I gave you an answer. But now I have something to ask the two of you as well." with that Hakuno understood that he won't get any clarifications about the war, for now at least. "How far are you willing to go for your friends?" the boy was quiet for a second.

"By friends, do you mean Rin and Shirou?" Hakunon asked since it seems that Gilgamesh was asking something different.

"Not necessary a friend, let's say an important someone like your sister for example, how far are you willing to go for her in comparison to others?" now the question made a little more sense, but why is the King of Heroes asking something like that. The two decided not to question, but just to answer.

"...If it's someone important to me, I would hold them as important as my life." Gilgamesh raised his eyebrow. "While every living beings life is important, my own and the people that are important to me are top proprieties. I will strive to protect only those who matter to me and the people I love with the best of my abilities." the young children in the child's body, spoke the similar words to the ones Hakuno spoke to Twice. Hakuno wasn't expecting anything different, after all, he and her personalities are pretty similar. He wanted to say more, but the King of Heroes only asked about how his friend. Hakuno and Hakunon Kotomine spoke everything that he needed. This is the philosophy that the Holy Grail War had placed upon their soul. He knows that Saber would agree if she would be around him, Hakuno Kishinami is a greedy and shallow existence that will protect himself and those who are dear to him for than anything else.

"..." at first, Gilgamesh just had his usual frown, but soon it shifted into a grin. Some people would call the grin scary but Hakuno knew that the servant was satisfied. "Hmm, an interesting answer, not many people are able to speak that. And even if they are, you speak the truth while the others give a false sense of bravado. You seem like you want to say more, but I shall allow you to keep silent." Gilgamesh looked a little bit more refreshed as if he heard something unexpected. Then his facial expression turned into a smirk. "Considering that you are not returning back to the church tonight, I shall give you the usual lesson, I will make this quick so strain your ears and listen to every word I say, mongrel." the King of Heroes spoke in a more serious tone, the boy listened. "Don't even try to sacrifice yourself for someone, if you do then you are nothing more than a suicidal fool. You will leave nothing more than grief and pain for others, but if it's someone you hold dear than proceed with your judgment." Gilgamesh then paused, for some reason, he felt like he wasn't as composed, as usual, so he decided to change the issue. Maybe what his master's son said got to him a little "My point is this, do not throw your life senselessly. If someone even dares to waste it away the reason of 'protecting everyone', they do not understand anything. If you want to see the persons you treasure continue living with happiness, don't throw your life away senselessly, remember this Hakuno." the last sentence was said in a sullen tone, which is unusual. But then the kings spoke up again. "It seems you're both worthy of our protection, and while the answer could have been more interesting, it still satisfies me nonetheless. Continue to move forward Hakuno Kotomine, and we will be watching." After saying those words, Gilgamesh turned his back to the boy and started to walk away. But before he fully left he said a sentence in a loud voice. " If you don't understand the worth of your own life then you don't understand the worth of others, remember this until the very final day of your meager existence."

Hakuno watched as the king walked towards the bridge. Even though the boy never said this out loud he considers the golden Archer to be a part of the strange family that Hakuno is a part of. And he doesn't want it to be any other way.

"Hey..." his sister spoke out, but no more words were needed for the boy already understood what was going to come next. "Yeah..." Without a doubt, talking to Gilgamesh like that made the two twins feel nostalgic. _Memories that are there but shouldn't exist._

The two turned towards the river. There still was a problem and a huge problem that needs to be solved, but after some time Hakuno just shrugged and started to walk back Rin's. He needed to ask Rin a favor, a stupid favor. Hakuno knows that she will agree to help, but she certainly won't forget about it. Ever.

* * *

"Protect only those who are important to me, is what he said. Hmm, not many dare to say that." Gilgamesh muttered as he walked, and raised his face to look at the sky. "...Is that what you have done all that time, my friend?"

* * *

YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS!." Rin yelled at the top of her lungs as she lied on her bed in the dark while holding Hakunon in a chokehold.

"We're really sorry!" Hakuno exclaimed as she prostrated herself in front of Rin. I struggling for air continuously patting my hand against her arm. We completely forgot to hang out with her, went Shirou's place to mess around and lost track of time and didn't come back until it was 9:30, to top if all off the dumb boy asked her for a favor before apologizing. Her fury is understandable

Rin released the girl from her grip and then stared at the boy. He panicked, in response to her incoming attack she took a position that would assist her as she bolted out of her room but it was too late and she pounced on her and got her in another chokehold in the span of two seconds.

"First, you two come inside my home and make me food which was nice and all." she said as she released her grip on Hakuno for a moment. "but, then you two idiots go off and leave to screw around and have fun without me, and then you two ask me to help you fix some stupid ship IN THE RIVER! YOU TWO ARE SERIOUSLY DUMB!" She finally released her grip as Hakuno gasped for air

"...I know." Hakunon responded in an apologetic tone while he lied down in the futon near Rin's bed.

"If you know that, then why do you ask me for such ridiculous favor in the first place? And how do you even know that there is some kind of device that can fly on the bottom of the river."

"Gil-... Goldie told us."

"Him? Why would you just believe him, he could just be messing with you."

"Please Rin, I will even dive into the river and bring some kind of proof. I'm not going to waste your time for nothing."

"Well if you right and there really is something there, I would just feel stupid for refusing without even checking." Rin lets the childish side of her influence her words. "But if there is nothing there, then I'm never letting you do that again." the girl was worried that the boy would catch a cold or maybe something worse. She really didn't want to let that happen.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you," Hakuno said in a happy tone.

"Rin really is the best!" Hakunon exclaimed as she hugged the young girl. She blushed ferociously for a moment before shoving the girl off of her.

"Ugh, I had enough weirdness for one for one day, I'm going to sleep." then there was some shuffling, Hakuno guesses that Rin changed into a comfortable sleeping pose. Then there was a big yawn "Good night, Hakuno." Rin said in a tired voice. If the boy was right and there really is something on the bottom of the river, then Rin will need to think up a way about how to get that mythical thing from the bottom of the river.

"Good night, Hakuno, Good night Rin."

"Good night, Rin, Good night, Hakunon." the boy replied and turned his back to the girls bed and closed his eyes. Hakuno hoped that both he and Rin will have good dreams tonight.

* * *

_**Hakuno opened his eyes and motionlessly laid on the huge king sized bed that was clearly meant for two people. The room was dark but the moonlight illuminated the shadow and gave a pleasant glow to everything in the room. The young man laid on the bed and just stared out the window. It was night and the moon was shining, Hakuno found it strange that the Moon Cell goes that far to give the feeling of reality giving you a day and night cycle, a food court, and even a church. Of course, it did that to observe other humans giving them a sense of normality. But to the brunette, it seemed twisted and monstrous considering what kind of event is the Holy Grail War.**_

_**The young man raised himself up and sat on the edge of the bed hunched over with his hands resting on his legs still continuing to stare out the window. A few things weighed on his mind, two things to be more precise. The first was something that pressed on his concessions, the death of Shinji Matou. Hakuno Kishinami had taken away a human life, and even though he had every right, to he still felt terrible for doing that. If it was a simple death of a person about his own age then maybe he wouldn't feel so much guilt, but the young man didn't kill a teenager about his own age instead he killed an eight-year-old boy. The final moments of Shinji Matou were not pleasant, even though this is the first time Hakuno saw anyone die he was sure that some people could find peace in death, but the kids death was as Saber had put 'unsightly' and the young man had to agree on her with that. But that issue wasn't the biggest thing that was on Hakuno's mind, it was either life or death, continuing to exist or being erased to the abyss, Hakuno already knew his answer. He is determined to fight even in hopeless situations and to never give up, the young man's mind was made up in the land of death, at the moment when he met his Saber, his sword.**_

_**Soft breathing could be heard through the room and anyone who wold hear it would be able to tell that the voice is beautiful even without hearing it. Hakuno turned his head to his right, towards the small figure slumped in her self-made throne. The woman in the revealing crimson dress was resting peacefully, opposing her usual boisterous behavior she was not moving. Hakuno didn't move and just watched her, she and the teen were tied together in a way that the young man could not understand, but knew that they suited each other. Every word that Saber said somehow rang out towards Hakuno's soul which was strange considering his amnesia. In his own opinion, Hakuno thought that she was stuck with a useless master who weakened her, but she didn't seem to mind it. It was strange to the young man, but he felt happy that she doesn't raise many complaints to him and guides her useless master, considering that Hakuno doesn't remember ever being happy, Saber is someone important to him even though he knew her only for a week.**_

_**After a staring at his servant for a little, Hakuno stood up and walked towards her. He stood up near her and took her into a princess carry. She was light which is surprising considering how big and heavy her sword looks. After walking towards the bed Hakuno softly put her down on the opposite side of where he sleeps. He never liked that she slept on that uncomfortable looking throne so he finally had the courage to put her near himself. Hakuno isn't too embarrassed since there is a huge bath in the room, but it's only obstructed thin curtains so the young man could see the silhouette. So Hakuno isn't too embarrassed about sharing a bed, but his still a little embarrassed.**_

_**The young man walked to the other side of the bed and laid down on his side of the bed, now there was someone else near him. Hakuno didn't know how the young woman will react after finding out that her master had carried her to rest near right next to him on the king sized bed. Considering her personality she won't get too mad, probably. Maybe the Moon Cell just gave Hakuno a room like this to make him feel uncomfortable.**_

_**Even though his body rested, Hakuno's mind was sill working on a question, which it will never solve. Who am I? What is my purpose? Why did I enter into this war in the first place? This is something Hakuno Kishinami needs to know, he needs a propose, and he needs a reason to continue to fight.**_

_**But the time to think had ended and the time to rest sat in, pulling Hakuno into the land of sleep. After he wakes up another battlefield will be upon him and his trusted servant.**_

* * *

_01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 _

* * *

**-I have to stand up. It's okay if I'm scared. It's okay if I'm in pain. I have to rise above all that.**

**Because I have yet to fight of my own violation and my own terms.**

**"Hey, you soul-type person over there, wait juuuuuuust a second! Really, just one second!" An unfamiliar voice cries out to the dying boy. "I have absolutely no idea of who you are or where you're from, but your determination, your perseverance- While the other gods chose to ignore you, your cries have reached my ears!" The voice continues to speak out.**

**"And with the god Uka-no-Mitama as my witness, I say it's too early for this one to go on to the realm of the dead. I mean, I'm sure this absolutely charming soul is a wonderful person! Please, can I have it?" The voice spoke in a flirty tone.**

**The Sound of breaking glass is accompanied by a light cutting through the room. I manage to move my weary body and aching head to see what's happening. I didn't notice it before, but something was slowly rising up from the floor in the middle of the room.**

_**"This is when I summoned Saber, isn't it?" I thought and I recalled the scene playing throughout my dream.**_

**That form-**

**Its appearance isn't much different from that of a human being, but something was different. Clearly so. The power emanating from it transcended that of any human, or any program I've faced in getting here. An awesome power that seems as if it'd vaporize anyone it touched swirls within my body almost against my will.**

_**"This is wrong," I spoke out that form the appearance that wasn't Saber "This is wrong!" I cried out, but no sound left my lips**_

**"Even if you weren't exactly clear why you need one, I've brought you a vulpine wife from the imperial tomb!" The pinked hair fox girl continued to speak to me, or at least me in my dreams.**

**"Ah, you seem a little...apprehensive. Um... you are my Master(Goshujin-Sama)... Right?" I looked at myself in the dream as he slowly nodded his head**

**"Yay! Contract established! I look forward to fighting by your side, my dear Master~. To be honest, I, the mighty Ta- I mean, I hoped that I could be a servant to someone like you!" She continued to speak in a flirty tone, "...Oh, my abilities might be a tad limited so you might not be happy with me, Master, but... I'll try my best!" this all felt wrong but at the same time, this moment seemed oddly familiar, but because this was the same scene where he summoned Saber, but it was for another reason he couldn't point out.**

**I continued to watch the scene play out within my dream and could only ask the following question.**

_**"Who are you?" I spoke out without a trace of sound leaving my voice.**_

* * *

Kirei sat on a jet plane. Yes, a jet plane. The fake priest always thought that the Church liked luxury too much. The plane was mostly empty, except the pilot and the only passage, there was no one else occupying the transport.

The meeting Kirei was at was a quick one, and considering the subject of the discussion, Kirei felt like the church was in a rush to finish talking with him. The first thing was good news for Kirei really good news. Apparently, the Fifth Holy Grail War will begin approximately in 9 or 10 years. While he expected it to start soon, he didn't expect it to start this soon. The preparations he started making for the war won't go to waste, but the only thing the priest needs is for his children to regain the command seals. He also was appointed as the supervisor of the upcoming war, that didn't surprise him in the slightest.

Kirei also took the opportunity and brought up the topic of his children and suggested making him a member of The Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament. Of course, he didn't forget to mention that the two already started his training and shows much promise. But he kept quiet about the command seals and the two's ability to use magecraft that's not something he needs to tell anyone.

Smirking to himself the priest looked at the seat to his left with a plain silver case on top. The case was pretty big but light, when Kirei took it in his arms he was surprised how light it was and deducted that the artifact itself is something light.

The second thing they talked about is the master which the Church will secretly support during the war. They chose Rin Tohsaka, unsurprisingly for Kirei. The case contains the catalyst that must be given to the Tohsaka head when she will be chosen as a master. While four of the wars masters are chosen by the grail, the Tohsaka's, Einzberns, and the Makiri's or as they are known now the Matou's are chosen no matter what, so there is no doubt that Rin will become a master.

But Kirei Kotomine had other plans for the catalyst. The priest had no doubt that his former master Tokiomi Tohsaka gave some sort catalyst to Rin, so she will not require the artifact which is currently in Kirei's possession. He intended to give it to his son when the time comes.

Kirei received no information on who the catalyst is supposed to be connected to, the only thing he was told that the catalyst is not strongly connected to the spirit but that this hero is supposed to be someone powerful. Unless Hakuno has a similar mental deposition, personality, or something in common with the hero or villain he will be unable to summon the heroic spirit with the catalyst.

Of course, the grail could give the two heroes similar to themselves. But that's risky, while its possible that the boy will receive someone strong it's also possible for him to receive a weak servant. Kirei wanted to avoid that. After all, a father must protect his children.

The priest decided to take a look at the artifact, he knew that it would be impossible for him to understand to who it's connected but he wanted to see what he will need to safeguard until the war begins.

Kirei opened the case and after seeing what's inside he raised an eyebrow, but his smirk was still present. After staring at the contents of the case he closed it and slumped into his seat. After a short silence, he mumbled to himself.

"It seems I need to inquire about where this was found." after mumbling to himself that the priest returned his gaze on the silver case.

* * *

**I'm alive**

I'm kind of sorry for be incredibly lazy and inactive (holy shit it's been more than a year hasn't it) for all this time but hey, at least I'm continuing the story. I wanted to insert a Hakunon/Shirou moment, but I wanted to hurry up and get this done so I could stop caring. Now I can't make any promises for future updates but I can try.

I'm also gonna need some up and I need you guys to vote on servants for both Hakuno and Hakunon, (NO EXTRA SERVANTS). Personally, I hope you guys vote on a Saberface for Hakuno so I can screw with his emotions as stuff, I don't care for who Hakunon gets I get to screw with her emotions when she sees Rin with Archer (hehe). Since Hollow ataraxia takes UBW, Fate, and the Heaven Feels routes as canon I going to make a story similar to take and make all the routes canon, Saber falls in love with Shirou, Archer tries to kill Shirou, Sakura goes super yandere, yadayadayada.

Moon Cell and Hakuno/Hakunon memories will be playing an important role later on in the story. This is mainly going to be Hakuno focused since Hakunon has enough love as it is, seriously most of the fanfics that have Hakuo Kishinami as a tag focuses on the female one.

Also, this counts as a future spoiler but I don't care. The ending of the Moon Cell ending in a post True Ending from CCC. There are 3 pairs of the twins, following the True Ending the ones that have a real body and are living with Sakura, these two are the ones that were created to continue fighting the in the war, and the real ones who are or will later be awoken thanks to Rin and Rani.


End file.
